Fire Damage
Fire damage always has the (X) quality, where “X“ is set by the fire’s temperature, as shown on Table 5.7: Fire Damage AP Values. Some gear is resistant to fire damage. *Fire damage is tracked by square and by character. At the start of each round during which 10 or more points of fire damage are inflicted within any square, each character within the square must make a Reflex save against the damage or catch on fire. Further, the square must make a Damage save against the damage or catch on fire. *A burning character suffers fire damage at the start of each round. This damage is equal to the fire damage that initially set the character on fire until the fire spreads, is put out, or goes out naturally. A burning character must make a Will save against the fire damage to perform any action other than to enter the closest square that isn’t burning (per the movement rules), drop prone (with 1 half action), and begin rolling to put it out. For each half action the character spends rolling on the ground in a square that isn’t on fire, the fire damage from which he suffers is reduced to 1/2 (rounded down). *Per GC discretion, every important item within a burning square or carried by a burning character must make a Damage save against the damage or catch on fire. Items inside a container only make this save once the container fails its save. *When a burning character stands in a burning square, both the character and every exposed item in the square suffer the highest fire damage affecting either of them. *For each gallon of water sprayed or poured onto a burning character or into a burning square, a fire’s damage is permanently reduced by 1d6. Patting a blanket or similar cover over a fire permanently reduces its damage by 1d4. Fire extinguishers reduce fire damage by 2d6 each round. *Fire damage inflicts only one type of critical injury — each time a character suffers 25 or more points of fire damage from a single fire (even if the damage is applied over several rounds), he must make a Fortitude save (DC 15). With failure, he suffers 1 point of permanent Charisma damage (i.e. scarring). *At the end of each round, the GC makes 1 Damage save against the fire damage, using the lowest Damage save bonus of any square adjacent to the fire’s edge. If this Damage save succeeds by 5 or more, the fire starts to burn down, its damage reduced to 1/2 (rounded down). With a failure, however, the fire spreads by 1 square + 1 additional square per 5 by which this Damage save fails, each square of spread occurring roughly in a direction determined with the Deviation Diagram. Further, each time the fire spreads, its total damage increases by 1d6 (maximum 100 points of damage per fire). A fire may also spread vertically using this rule. *At the start of each round when a character stands within a burning square, comes in contact with a fire, or is hit with a fire attack, he suffers the fire’s current damage. Each character who loses 1 or more vitality or wounds to fire damage also suffers an equal amount of stress damage. A standard character suffers this stress damage each time he makes a Damage save against fire damage. *Any character 10 or more ft. above a fire is immune to its effects. *Fire damage may never be converted to subdual damage. *Action dice may not be spent to boost fire damage. Example: A small fire breaks out in the square north of Kevin, which contains a control panel he needs to access. The GC determines that the fire begins at 2d6 damage and rolls an 11. Kevin takes 1 half action to pull his coat off and uses his remaining half action to pat the fire down, reducing its damage by 1d4. He rolls a 2. The fire’s damage is 9. At the end of the round, the GC makes a Damage save for surrounding squares. Being drywall, each adjacent square has a Damage save bonus of +6. The GC rolls a 1, which fails. Consulting the Deviation Diagram, the GC determines that the fire spreads 1 square to the south (into Kevin’s square). The fire damage also increases by 1d6. The GC rolls a 4, which brings the fire’s damage to 13. At the start of the next round, Kevin suffers 13 points of damage and 13 points of stress damage. He must also make a Reflex save to avoid catching on fire. Fortunately, he scores a result of 18 — more than enough to avoid the flames. He uses his bonus 5-ft. step to move north into the panel’s square, where he uses one of his half actions to activate the necessary controls and the other to pat the fire down again. He rolls a 3, reducing the fire damage down to 10. The round ends and the GC makes another Damage save, this time against the fire’s current damage of 10. He rolls an 18, for a total of 22. The fire starts to die down, its damage dropping to 5. Kevin suffers an additional 5 points each of fire and stress damage at the start of the following round. He also makes another Reflex save against the current fire damage. He fails, rolling a 1, and catches fire. At the start of his Initiative Count, he makes a Will save with a result of 12. Though this is enough for him not to panic and run out of the flames, he does so anyway, using 1 half action to move into an adjacent square that isn’t on fire and 1 half action to drop prone. At this point, two of his allies arrive with buckets of water and dump them on him, the first reducing Kevin’s fire damage from 5 to 2 and the other dousing the remaining 2 points before it does any more harm. Category:Combat Rules Category:Injury & Death Category:Damage Types